zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Rina Amano
Rina Amano 'is the protagonist of the 'sixth chapter '''of the series and in the 3rd of the 2nd manga. She was preparing to graduate from elementary school when she notices something strange in the picture album. Bio Appearance Rina is a cute young girl with long hair worn in pigtails on the sides of her head held by small pom-pom. Her thick bangs were neatly spread out and brushed. She mainly wore her school uniform, but was depicted in casual summer attire in flashbacks. Personality At face value Rina is viewed as perfect and well-liked. She's smart and always gets the top grades in class, and she's talented in sports, acting, and singing. She attempts to act modest and humble, but deep down she is revealed to be nothing more than a controlling bully who wants all eyes on her at all times. She wants to be loved and admired and acts as she's expected in order to avoid tipping anyone off to her selfish nature. She pushes them around when she wants something, and she ignores the fact her "friends" are suck-ups who are fearful of what she would do to them if they didn't give her what she wanted. When stressed out she gets very hostile and angry. She dislikes being called out on her behavior and is likely to get violent. '''History After giving an amazing graduation speech Rina and her friends decide to look through the school album when she happens to notice a strange shadow in one of the pictures. She writes it off as a silly prank but decides to go and ask the teacher who saw it before publication, where she arrives just in time to find the parents of Reiko Kaginuma leaving the office. Initially she appears not to remember who this girl is until it suddenly dons on her, but she remains quiet as Miyu brings up how pretty Reiko was, but she claims that she was also a strange loner who always ignored Rina when she tried to befriend her. Before they take off she scolds Miyu's thoughtlessness. They return to class, where her friends notice the image has become more clear, and she can only stare in fright watching as it appears to be moving. It's then they find a new picture, one that slowly reveals both her and Reiko standing by the incinerator. But beginning to panic, Rina starts snapping at her friends as they ask questions, leaving them shaken and concerned as she storms off. She observes the picture while frantically trying to determine what is going on and she remembers what happened the prior year. As usual she approached Reiko and tried to convince her to join their group so that she could be accepted and have friends. When Reiko refused and talked down to her for being a selfish bully who people should pity- not her. Rina snapped and pushed her, causing her head to collide with a rock and blood to to form, and in her panic unaware of her being dead or alive, Rina decided that she had to get rid of the body and threw it into the incinerator behind them. However she feels no remorse for it, instead she mocks Reiko and claims it to be her own fault this happened. She plans on continuing her nasty ways, saying that all the way through middle school people will continue to love her. But first she must rid of the album to make sure nobody ever finds out the truth. But before she can throw it away she is startled seeing a charred spirit begin to crawl out of the incinerator in the picture and anxiously she tosses the album into it. But suddenly, Reiko's spirit appears. As her class was preparing to take a final commemorative picture, her teacher notices smoke rising from the incinerator and her sports meet picture is shown burning up- implying that she was pulled into it. Quotes Trivia *She is the second antagonistic-protagonist in the series. *She is the first protagonist to be killed. Gallery Zekkyou gakkyuu 6.jpg Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists